


Wilted White Rose

by Kumatorafire



Category: Final Fantasy II
Genre: F/M, M/M, unrequited Minwu/Ricard possibly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumatorafire/pseuds/Kumatorafire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firion's life began as Fynn burned. ((A novelization of Final Fantasy II, focusing more on Firion and Minwu's relationship and the events that tore them apart. Updates in chapters.))<br/>((permanent hiatus, because lets be honest no one like this game anymore, its sad))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wilted White Rose

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic on AO3, whoo. As in the description, this is mainly Minwu/Firion, with some Maria/Guy on the side. I plan to go through Soul of Rebirth, if my laptop survives to post it. Mainly Maria/Guy until Minwu shows up, fyi.

"Firion, hurry! Mom told us we had to be home early tonight!" Maria yelled in Firion's direction, giggling as he tripped over his own feet trying to follow at her speed. She tucked a strand of her dark violet hair behind her ear as she playfully stuck her tongue out at her adoptive brother. She turned back toward their house, grinning as she smelled the scent of roasted meat coming from the building. Firion approached behind her and slowed to a stop. He was hopelessly out of breath, and was breathing heavily with his hands against his knees.  
"Where's Leon? Is he already inside?" He panted, wiping sweat off his forehead with his forearm. The older girl turned toward him and smirked.  
"He's still out fishing, I think. Tired already? How do you get on knowing that your sister outruns you?" She teased, grinning as he whined in protest.  
"Oh, shut it! You haven't been chopping wood for the past two hours!" Maria rolled her eyes and pushed open the door to their home. She stomped her feet against the floor and slammed the door quite loudly to announce her presence.  
"I'm home! Any presents or surprises that I'm not allowed to see should be put away about now!" It was Firion's turn to roll his eyes at his sister's behavior. Just because her birthday was in two weeks was no reason for her to act so... well, self-absorbed about it.  
"Wait in the kitchen for a few minutes, love!" Firion heard his mother call out from the main room of their home. Maria smirked at him while Firion glared in the other direction. Firion heard the back door open quietly and breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Here we go, Maria. Someone else for you to bother." He turned and grinned. "So you'll be joining us for dinner tonight, Guy?" The looming giant of a person nodded and smiled politely. Guy was quite a polite man, despite being the height of a large chocobo. He touched Maria's cheek shyly and moved his hand to touch hers.  
"Brought you this." He placed a shaky fistful of pink and yellow wildflowers into her palm then pulled away, looking toward the ceiling in possible embarrassment. Maria smiled and clutched the flowers tightly.  
"Oh, thank you, Guy!" She smiled and tucked the flowers into her hair. She met Guy's eyes and nodded, the expression on her face one Firion had seen many times before, always the expression he held when she was near Guy. It would have been almost cute, in Maria's own peculiar little way, but she was being so rude earlier, it was time to taunt her endlessly about it.  
"Ohh, Maria's got a crush!" Firion teased, smirking as his sister flew into her own sort of embarrassed frenzy rather than answer, grabbing the nearest few blunt objects and throwing it in his direction, shouting all sorts of swears at him all the while.  
"Such colorful language, Maria. Wouldn't want to upset Leon, would we?" He asked sweetly, smirking until she threw a metal pan in his direction.  
Guy looked mildly upset about the actions of his friends, and placed a large hand against Maria's shoulder. "Maria and Firion close. No more fighting." Maria slowly lowered the rolling pin in her hands and glared in Firion's direction.  
"You heard Guy. We're siblings. So stop being a dick, bro." Firion's smirk faltered into a frown.  
"I'm not being a.." Firion grew tense, then sighed. "Never mind. I'm gonna go find Leon. He needs to get home so we can eat." Firion walked past Maria and grinned. "Have fun explaining to mom why the kitchen is destroyed!" He called behind him as he trotted out of the kitchen. Maria scowled after him, while Guy looked pleased that his two friends had stopped arguing.  
Firion walked through the town, quickly taking notice of the tense atmosphere lingering around Fynn.  
It was strange, that gut feeling when you know something bad was on the horizon, and there's nothing you can do to stop it. Firion sighed and trudged along anyway, the unease felt around town sticking in the bottom of his stomach. He approached the lake a bit past the boundaries of town, exhaling a breath he wasn't aware he was holding when he spotted Leon against the scenery.  
"Leon!" He called out, smiling to himself as the older boy turned towards him and grinned, his dark blue hair striking against the gorgeous pink-orange hue of the sky behind him.  
"Firi! Time for dinner, right?" Leon stood and grinned, sighing as he stretched his arms and back to the point of popping. Firion frowned at the sudden nickname and stared at the nearly overflowing basket of fish that Leon must have caught.  
"Yeah, but I'm taking my time going back. Maria's been especially annoying lately, with it being so close to her birthday..." Leon smirked and rubbed his shoulder, picking up his basket and following Firion back around the outskirts of the city.  
"Well, can you blame her? With father doing so well at the mill, he promised her an especially nice gift this year. She's also gonna be able to start hunting with him now, she's been excited about that for months-"  
Leon was cut off by a scream from the far side of town.  
Firion's eyes grew wide as he turned and ran towards his home, with Leon in hot pursuit. He felt that looming sense of fear tie to a complete knot in his stomach, choking him and filling the young boy with newfound fear. All he could think was if that was Maria, oh god no-  
More screams and cries broke out, smoke rising into the air. Firion felt sick to his stomach at the scent of burned flesh, hoping to Cosmos that it wasn't them-  
Leon turned the corner to towards their home first and stopped in his tracks, absolute horror clouding his expression. Firion turned the same corner and felt a choked cry escape his lips.  
The home before them was in flames.

**Author's Note:**

> I think formatting is being a butt. Any critiques are 100% welcome!


End file.
